The Wait
by NessaAmandil
Summary: In one month, when the sun sets over Forks, the disease will take effect. The effect to change all vampires, to remove their soul and humanity, left with only bloodlust. The Cullen's have only one option, but are they willing to make the sacrifice?
1. Preface

**The Wait**

_Full Summary:  
__Alice has seen a vision; in one month, when the sun sets over Forks, the disease will take effect. The effect to change all vampires, to remove their soul, making them give into their senses, unaware of their previous lives. After a strange visitor, the Cullen's are left with only one option, but are they willing to make the sacrifice?_

* * *

**Preface**  
**BPOV**

I took another step forward, and blinked my tears away, still looking down at the floor. This was for the best, wasn't it? I knew this could never turn out alright, did I? I had promised to look after myself, but now there is no point. I can't put myself or Charlie through what had happened last time, the time when he left.

How could I ever have expected our plan to work? Me being just another insignificant human. I had done all I could possibly do, and I had failed. He had relied on me, they all had relied on me. Every single one. No, relied wasn't a strong enough word.

I hesitantly took another step forwards, quickly wiping my tears away.

But that wasn't the worst part, he had relied on me more than the others, he had given everything to me, and I couldn't save him. He's worth so much more than what I could ever have given him. The moon, the earth, the very air I breathe. None of it could ever have compared. How could I ever live now after knowing I had failed?

Now sure of my actions, I took another step forward. Slowly raising my head, my eyes flickered up from the cold metal beneath my feet, the ominous pavement far below. The sun was slowly beginning to set, the darkness starting to surround me.

Now there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

**AN: Ok, firstly, all refences to twilight are Stephanie Meyers. I just get to play around with her characters  
The next chapter will be up soon, please comment if you have time, thanks  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**  
BPOV**

A long sigh came from Edward behind me. I slowly turned to look at his face, looking away from the glaring images on the TV screen.

'It's ok,.. we can watch something else if you want?' My eyebrows furrowed. We had come home from school, having only a while before Charlie got home. I didn't really mind what it was, as long as Edward was here, I couldn't give a care in the world. Edward looked just as handsome as the day I first met him. He had a crooked smile on his face, amused for some reason.

He looked down at me, before quickly muttering, 'No, it's not that. Even though it is truly awful..' He chuckled softly, glancing up at the screen. 'Alice is waiting outside, she wants me home. She said she's seen something..' Edward quickly cut off, his face becoming darker, the smile on his face turning sour.

'Seen something?' I froze, remembering the last time this had happened.

Edward felt me stiffen and looked down, his face smoothed into a small crooked half smile. But his worry still lingered. It was something bad. I started breathing quickly, images of Victoria flashing back through my head. It had only been a year since we had the fight in the woods, killing Victoria and the confrontation with the Volturi. The people that wanted to kill me. The people who wanted me as either a vampire, or dead. But Edward still wouldn't have it, he was determined to keep me human even if it meant fighting the Volturi himself.

'Bella? ..Bella?' I looked back up to see his glorious face just inches from mine. His breath fanning across my face, I closed my eyes. My heartbeat increasing, my worries suddenly forgotten.

'Bella.' Edward softly repeated. Slowly I opened my eyes. He was smiling down at me, his golden eyes piercing.

'There is nothing to worry about.' He was smiling again.

'Nothing?' I mumbled questioningly, knowing I wouldn't get much more of an answer. Edward was still looking down at me, his perfect face just inches from mine.

'I'm sure it's just something about those mutts you call your friends,' Edward started to scowl, thoughts of Jacob distracting him, 'they are only narrowly avoiding the treaty line as it is-'

I moved myself even closer, suddenly needing to just be next to him, my lips touching his. Edward, noticing my hesitance, quickly closed the gap, kissing me back. It all ended too soon when he froze. I opened my eyes, questioning him.

'..Alice, she's still outside and..' he swallowed 'she's.. growing impatient'. Edward pulled back completely, his golden eyes suddenly glazed over, Alice must be threatening him. I leaned forwards and kissed his frozen lips once more, 'Go on then. Don't keep Alice waiting.' I forced a smile back, hating the thought of him leaving. Edwards face changed, a deep growl came from within him. His smooth, beautiful features turning into stone.

I instantly panicked, knowing something must be very wrong. It was the Volturi? They were going to attack, or worse, kill my family? I blinked back the tears that were threatening to break free. Kill Charlie? Edward was still sat immobile, his growling increasing. I panicked 'Edward! Edward!! They're here? They're here to get me?!' I started demanding hysterically.

'Bella,' I glanced up to see Alice standing in the doorway, 'He'll be ok. We should be going now.'

She quickly made her way over to us, glancing at Edward. 'We'll see you later Bella.' Alice stepped forward to hug me. 'It will all be ok, we just need to sort something out'. Alice was a better liar than Edward, but she didn't fool me. She pulled back, and grinned. 'Shopping trip next weekend, don't forget! You are seriously in need of a new wardrobe.'

'Alice.' I begged with my eyes, ignoring what she had just said, pleading her to tell me what was going on.

'Please, Alice.'

She continued her fake smile, 'We should really be going Bella, Charlie will be back soon.' Her voice sounded dead, her happy personality completely gone, she turned to leave with Edward.

'Alice wait!' My voice croaked. 'What going on? What did you see?' I started hyperventilating, my head becoming fuzzy, my thoughts scrambled. Just as I was about to loose my balance, Edward appeared at my side. I looked up into his face, he was still looking troubled. His eyebrows furrowed, his face screwed up in pain.

'Please, please don't go.' I looked deep into Edward's eyes.

'What has Alice seen?' I gripped onto Edwards arm, knowing this was my last chance before he left. Edward avoided my eyes, instead looing at Alice.

'We'll be back soon, Bella,' he stepped forward to briefly kiss me on the head, his voice only a soft whisper, 'soon.' I blinked, and they were gone.

_____________

I couldn't stop shivering, every part of my being was telling me something was wrong. What had Alice seen? My heart was frantically bouncing inside my chest. Something bad must have happened. Something really bad.

I kept repeating their words in my head. I couldn't help but panic, even though they said not to worry. This was not normal.

I went up to my room, ready for the restless night ahead of me.

_____________

Edward didn't show that night. He called around 10 saying he wouldn't be able to make it back. I lay in bed, Jane's face now etched in my mind, smiling cruelly back at me. Her red eyes glowing, waiting.

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting deeply, checking to see if my room was still empty.

Once I got to school, there was no shiny Volvo, no red jeep. The Cullen's were still missing.

It was at lunch when I decided to take action. I went to the nurses office, my pathetic attempts at coughing and spluttering suprisingly failing to convince the nurse I was actually sick. After an hour, she finally took pity on me and I was allowed out. My heart beating, I grabbed my school bag and keys and ran out of the building. It was a gloomy, wet day, no sun in sight. This panicked me even further. Edward wouldn't leave, not after last time. A little voice in my head was telling me otherwise. He left before, why wouldn't he leave again? I shook this thought away, Edward told me truth, he wouldn't leave now. But that little doubt was still planted in my mind. I would go to the Cullen's and demand to know what was going on-

I froze.

Someone was standing by my car, dressed from head to toe in black, their face not visible. I instantly froze, gripping my keys tightly, my bag starting to slide off my shoulder. He turned and looked at me. I didn't move a muscle, my heart frantically beating in my chest. I blinked, and he was gone.

I quickly looked around, then sprinted to my car, my heart beating frantically, my foot on the gas, driving to the Cullen's house as fast as my poor car could go.

As I entered their drive, I slowed down, instantly distracted. The trees surrounding the Cullen's gate looked as though they had been attacked by a hurricane. Branches and leaves surrounding the pathway. I continued driving as the havoc continued. I pulled up outside the house and heard the unmistakable sound of crunching of glass. Leaving the key in the engine, I quickly got out of the car, stepping into more glass. Looking up, the entire side of the Cullen's house had been smashed in. Glass littering the gravel and grass, sunlight bouncing off in rainbow beams. If it wasn't so scary, I might even say it looked beautiful.

As soon as I had noticed this, I turned to find Edward beside me. I jumped into his arms, breathing deeply in and holding on tight to his stone chizeled chest. He still hadn't moved.

'Bella, what are you doing here?' His voice sounded strained, anxious.

I slowly released him, glancing up at his face. It was empty of any emotion, he was still staring at my car. I recognised that look. It was the same as the time he said he didn't love me, the day he left me in the woods, '..I promise you will never see me again.. Bella, your just not good for me'. My eyes teared up. Edward, seeming to notice, finally glanced down at me. His distress, turning into concern.

'Bella, don't be upset. I'm just worried.' He stood closer to me, straining another smile.

'Please Edward, what's going on?'

He hesitated, he looked pained 'I can't. I just can't Bella. It's better this way.'

'Promise me you're not leaving, just please don't go.' I floundered hopelessly, my eyes shutting in defeat.

A low chuckled ringed around our silence, 'Don't be silly Bella. No one's going anywhere-'

'-then tell me what's going on!' I fiercely looked up at him, I needed to know.

'Edward,' we turned to see Carlisle standing at the Cullens front door, slowly walking towards us. 'Bella, we owe you an explanation, there has been.. things going on that we need to tell you about.'

Edward growled.

'She's part of the family now,' Carlisle stated, looking Edward in the eye, 'besides, it is doing no good not telling her.'

'Telling me what?'

* * *

**AN: DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN! I wonder what Alice has seen? Hope you like this chapter. I will try to post the next chapter soon, I would love it if you could leave a review if you have time.**

**Oh, and (of course) all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Previously_**

'_Edward,' we turned to see Carlisle standing at the door, slowly walking towards us. 'Bella, we owe you an explanation, there has been.. things going on that we need to tell you about.' _

_Edward growled._

'_She's part of the family now,' Carlisle stated, looking Edward in the eye, 'besides, it is doing no good not telling her.'_

'_Telling me what?'_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

We were all stood around the dining room again, slowly I looked around. Alice still looked worried, she looked as though she was shaking, more vulnerable than ever. Jasper was trying to comfort her, softly murmuring words in her ear, words I couldn't hear. It felt like I was intruding so I looked away, the rest of the Cullen's seemed relatively calm, all but Edward. Jasper must be helping.

I looked up to see Edward's face, to find he was looking back down at me, worry etched across his beautiful features. Now and then his golden eyes flitted across the room, no doubt reading everyone's thoughts. I gave a small smile, failing to try and comfort him; even though my own nerves were all over the place.

'Now, Bella. As you probably know, Alice had a vision.'

I looked towards Carlisle, eagerly nodding, leaning back in Edward's embrace. He was still softly growling behind me.

Before continuing, Carlisle glanced at Edward, making sure it was ok to go on. When Edwards only response was a continuing growl, Carlisle continued.

'Well, as you probably already know Bella, Alice had a vision,' Carlisle hesitated; making sure Edward was going to cooperate. Edward's arms held me tighter to him, creating an icy cage around me. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips pulled back slightly, a low growl coming from inside him. After a stiff nod, Carlisle continued, 'I think it's best if Alice explains.'

Alice stepped forwards, her face a mix of worry and panic.

_____________

**APOV**

Still grasping Jaspers hand tightly, I stepped forwards, all eyes flicking to me, I just tried to concentrate on Bella. Jasper could feel the worry coursing through me, I was shaking. It was times like this where I was so grateful for my soul mate. I let go of Jaspers hand, stepping further towards Bella and Edward, turning back briefly to smile in assurance at Jasper. He was unhappy, but looked back at me, his frown turning into a small smile, then back again.

Bella was leaning into Edward, whilst he held her as tightly as possible without hurting her. Bella appeared to be subconsciously rubbing small circles into Edward's palm, trying to calm him.

I looked straight into Bella's eyes, predicting her reaction.. I saw, horror. Well, what was to be expected? I just need to get it over with now.

'Bella, I had a vision.. different from the others. I saw, I saw..' I drew in a deep breath, and plunged myself back into the memory.

__

_Carlisle looked was crouched beside Esme on the floor. At their feet was Mike Newton. Carlisle looked up at me, his eyes piercing into mine. Red. His eyes were blood red, his expression coldly threatening. Esme looked up, her lips pulled back to show her bloody teeth. Mike Newton started to stir beneath them, before he could cry out in pain, Esme had jolted his head back, his neck cracking, ending his life. The earth moved around me, blurs of shapes and colours forcing past me. And then it suddenly cleared, there was a man, a man watching our house from the dense woods. Human or Vampire? I couldn't tell. Again, the earth moved around me, cold air blasted, my feet standing on nothing._

_As soon as it cleared, Edward and Bella were both standing tensly, staring at one another. Bella started pleading Edward, 'No Edward, this isn't the real you! I love you, and you love me! Please, don't hurt me, your good Edward!.' Edward began to prowl around Bella, snapping his teeth viciously, his movements cat-like, animalistic. As if he didn't know who she was, he didn't even recognise her. Red. His eyes were also red. Suddenly Bella screamed, Edward jumping into her, her eyes widening, Edward drinking slowly from her wrist. Bella whispered 'No Edward, please, no. Not this.. no'. By now Edward had a good hold on Bella, drinking fast from her blood. Bella must be dead. Why had Edward not recognised Bella?_

_There was another sudden flash, and there in front of me I saw a small flash, like lightening. As if a lightbulb had illuminated the scene before me, before being plunged back into total darkness. For one second I saw myself, in the same predicament as the rest, and I was fighting Rosalie. War had broken out between all of the Cullen's. We were killing each other, fighting, acting just like we had- had- lost all of our humanity? And as suddenly as it came, it had gone. Had we lost every part of our human lives? Leaving us, empty, dark creatures.. vampires._

__

I again, I felt the earth move from beneath me, but this time it was for real, I was stumbling backwards? Jasper was holding onto me tightly, the vision had completely drained me. It was then when I realised I was sobbing, tearless sobs. I pulled myself into Jasper, breathing in his scent. The memory was as fresh as it was the first time I saw it, the second time I saw it again, each time having this very same effect on me.

Bella was behind me, her hand on my shoulder, now crying also, 'Alice! Alice! It's alright, we're here, everything's going to be fine-'

I spun around quickly, surprising Bella, her eyes widening slightly. 'No. It won't be 'fine' Bella. It won't be fine.' My voice sounded dead, even to me. I took another step towards Bella, Edwards growling now getting slightly louder.

'Bella. I see us changing into vampires – the kind that are ravenous, the kind that give into our senses. All of us,' I looked up at my family around me, knowing what was to happen. 'It's not like the average vampire, we are even more like a vampire then ever thought possible. Do you remember old stories of vampires? It's like that but, worse, so much more worse! we won't remember anything from before, I'll be suprised if I remember anything at all appart from blood. We will be left with nothing. We will fight each other, our eyes. Red. Human blood will be spilled. Countless humans will lose their lives-', I paused to look at Bella. Edward roared in defeat, throwing the nearest lamp into the wall, then appearing right in my face, aggressively looming over me.

'I would never. Ever. Hurt Bella. I will never lose control. Never. I swear on my own life, on the rest of my god-damned existence, I will never hurt her.' His anger had turned deadly, menacing.

'Edward.. I- I- saw it. It's going to happen. I'm sorry. Bella, I'm sorry.'

Jasper stepped forward, pulling me back behind him, Edward obviously becoming increasingly frustrated and angry. 'I think you'd better calm down Edward'. Jasper muttered, 'I can't keep everyone calm in this room at once. It's hard enough just keeping Alice and Bella under control without having to worry about your anger issues as well.'

Edward's nose flared, and was about to send some retort when I felt Jasper send a powerful surge of calm to him. Edward became instantly calmer, his entire face momentarily calming until he realised Jasper was behind it.

Whilst all of this had been going on, Bella had been silently crying, her eyes flickering between all of us. It was then when Bella fainted, that we all turned to look at her. Edward spun quickly to catch her, holding her closely in his arms. All trace of anger now gone, only Bella could have a stronger effect on him than any of Jasper's control.

'We're going. Bella's heard enough.' Edward glared at all of us, before gathering Bella into his arms and taking her off into the night. It was silent for a while when Emmett decided to break the ice.

'What now?' He too sounded serious; no one seemed to know what to do, all hope forgotten.

Carlisle slowly drew in breath, 'Well, there's not much we can do.' He turned to me, 'Alice, is this affecting all vampires, or just us?'

I scanned through my memories of the vision, 'I don't know, I only saw us. It could be anything, anyone. All I can tell you is the effects. We have no leads on why.'

Again it turned to silence.

'What about Bella, what about the humans in Forks?' Esme questioned worriedly, her pain for the innocent lives being more of a concern than her own.

'There isn't much we can do about everyone else. We are just going to have to hope that the future changes itself.'

'But Carlisle – I've never felt a vision so powerful before. It's not like the others, it was more definite. There was more detail, it was real, it is going to happen.' My voice wavered, Jasper held onto my hand tightly.

'And Bella?' Esme questioned.

'We can send her away, to her mother. She'll be safe from us in Arizona.' Emmett said hopefully.

'As if Bella would willingly leave now, with or without a death sentence – she's always known the risks. Why would she pay attention to them now?' Rosalie said bitterly.

A vision suddenly came and went, Edward tracking Bella's scent back to her mothers. Phil, Renee and Bella all killed. A mass murder, the police going after Edward, Edward killing them as well, even more deaths.

'It wouldn't work anyway, with Edward being so drawn to Bella's blood already; once the..' I tried to find the appropriate word, 'transition has occurred, Edward would seek out Bella's blood anyway. He will be running all on instinct. We all will.'

'That's it then.' Carlisle said. 'We have nothing to do but wait. Unless the wolves?'

'They won't help once they find out, they'd kill us before we end up killing everyone in Forks.' Emmett muttered darkly.

'Well, there's nothing left then. No matter where we are, we will be a threat. Not even Isle Esme will be safe, we'd just swim onto the human shores.' Carlisle glanced at me to confirm.

An image of a beach massacre instead of the small population of Forks flashing before my eyes. 'If anything, it would be worse.'

'And what about the broken glass outside? Who did it?' Rosalie demanded, seeming unmoved by any of this.

'Well I'm guessing a warning. Who? I don't know. Why? I don't know. There's been no vision, nothing strange happening. But.. I paused, there was a man watching us, in my vision. He was staring at our house through the trees!'

'Well that's it then. We're being watched. And not by any new born, there would be some killings in forks. And there's been nothing.' Jasper stated matter of factly.

'Volturi?' Emmett questioned.

'No, they wouldn't wait, they'd take action straight away. They have the power to kill us instantly.' Carlisle said.

'It's just not adding up.' Esme murmured.

'We're being watched by either a human, because of the lack of killings. Or a vampire. And it can't be the Volturi, it just doesn't make sense. And all we know is in around a month's time; we will lose the small part of the humanity we had left?'

'Yes, it's just bloodlust. Textbook vampire.' I stated, gripping Jaspers hand tightly, a calm wave flowing up my fingers.

'Ok, well, Alice..' Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he must have picked up from Edward, 'just keep a look out. Apart from that, there's nothing left.'

_____________

**BPOV**

I woke to find myself cradled in Edward's arms. That's strange, I don't remember falling?

'Hush Bella, it's fine, you're home now.' I was laid on Edward who was cradling me on his lap, sitting in my rocking chair, a blanket haphazardly thrown over me.

'Edward?'

'In the morning Bella, you need to sleep.' Why was he avoiding speaking to me?

Alice. The vision. Bloodlust. Me, killed by Edward. I jumped forwards, Edward restraining me from falling again, or leaping to the floor and possibly waking Charlie. All whilst the tears began to collect in my eyes, slowly falling down my cheeks, my mouth open as if to speak, but not finding the right words.

'Oh Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry.' Edward's perfect voice sounded choked whilst he rocked me back and forwards, promising me over and over again that he would never hurt me. He would never hurt me. He promised.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry that chapter was so angsty, it won't last much longer, there should be more action in the next chapter.. maybe some visitors? **

**Oh, what did everyone think of APOV? Should I try other characters POV s in the future?**

**I wonder if Bella will decide to tell Edward about the stranger standing beside her c ar? And I wonder who/what is going to trigger these events? ****Hmmmm, your going to have to read the next chapter to find out! **

**Please review if yo u have time. And thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, it means so much to me, so thank you!**


End file.
